


Snipers Strippers and the God of sex Moran

by Moriartykawaii (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Stripper AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 12:44:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12169125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Moriartykawaii
Summary: Even as they had only been living together for five months, there were things about Sebastian that Jim still didn't know.Number one. Sebastian had a tattoo on his lower back. Not just any tattoo, but a set of a tiger eyes.Number two. Sebastian was famous for no other than his ass. It was a perfect ass, muscles tight as he flexed them under the shower when he was in a morning rut, skin smooth and sensitive even and greatly responding when slapped. It was a very beautiful ass.Number three. Sebastian could dance. Not just dance at that. But he could grind, move, and work it like no other could. He could get up a pole and dance all night and by morning he would have been a very wealthy man.Jim was about to find all that out very soon. But what he didn't know, was that number four, Sebastian was indeed a stripper.





	1. Chapter 1

Even as they had only been living together for five months, there were things about Sebastian that Jim still didn't know.

Number one. Sebastian had a tattoo on his lower back. Not just any tattoo, but a set of a tiger eyes.

Number two. Sebastian was famous for no other than his ass. It was a perfect ass, muscles tight as he flexed them under the shower when he was in a morning rut, skin smooth and sensitive even and greatly responding when slapped. It was a very beautiful ass.

Number three. Sebastian could dance. Not just dance at that. But he could grind, move, and work it like no other could. He could get up a pole and dance all night and by morning he would have been a very wealthy man.

Jim was about to find all that out very soon. But what he didn't know, was that number four, Sebastian was indeed a stripper.

It was a morning like every other morning. The Napoleon of crime had awoken late, finding himself once again alone in bed. Not that it mattered to the little Irish bad ass and sass King. He always woke up this way. Although it could have been his fault for making the suggestion that they slept in the same bed then mocking his for not doing the next day by calling him a chicken. For protective reasons only obviously. Jim was sure Sebastian wasn't gay and neither could he order him to do anything uncomfortable.

Though it didn't stop him from trying.

He had awoken, hearing the sounds from across the bed near the bathroom, which they both shared and carelessly wandered over, just catching a glimpse from the crack of the door to see Sebastian showering. He hadn't notcied, either that or he didn't care. He couldn't hear him over the sounds of music on the radio and sebastian's god awful singing.

Much to his surprise, as this was the very first time he saw his partner naked, Sebastian was arousingly delicious. That was when his eyes caught the attention of the sniper, he had noticed Sebastian very much had a tattoo.

A pair of tiger eyes across his backside.

"Christ Jim." He breathed, causing Jim to smirk as the door creaked open and he took a gentle step inside the shower. "Don't you ever knock?"

Jim shrugged his shoulders and hugged him from behind. "Morning to you too sweetie!" He sang, hoping to irritate the sniper even more. Sebastian just shrugged his hands away and sighed. "You really have no limits."

Before the criminal could growl from his unexpected reaction, his eyes fell down to the lower of his back, inspecting and marveling the fineness of his rearend. He gave a small shiver, taking note as the water trickled down his crack into the tensed the space between his legs.

"Sebby are your balls wet down there?" He asked innocently batting his lashes, even though the question was perhaps anything but suggesting innocence.

"Jim.." The sniper face grew red, and quickly he reached to grab the bottle of soap. "Your such an idiot!"

"It was just a simple question Sebby. Mine are a little dry, but I'm sure you could easily fix that. NOW MOVE."

Sebastian tossed over the bottle and got out of the tiny Irish terror's way. Jim smiled, watching over his shoulder as he took a step behind him to finish soaping up. Jim turned away, and continued, lowering a hand down to palm up against his own slightly softened cock. "Ah, that's better."  He mumbled, fumbling with himself and palming to loosen up.

Sebastian stiffed. He couldn't leave just then or else Jim would call him chicken, yet as much as his thoughts told him, he knew he couldn't look. And damn, why did Jim have to make those noises?

"Moran." Jim moaned. "I'm so wet, don't you want to look?"

Sebastian smirked and reached over, turning off the hot water and letting it colden up. Jumping, Jim shrieked, nearly toppling over and slipping to the floor. "DAMN it Sebastian." His eyes narrowed, and quickly he reached for a towel to cover his personal hard growing area.

"I fixed it!" he declared smugly, earning a scowl from Jim.

"Har-har." The criminal rolled his eyes.

Sebastian jumped away quickly from the shower before a towel could be slapped against his face.

Jim however, just watched from the floor of the bathtub. What was it about tattoos that looked so hardcore? What was the tiger eyes for? Why did he get it? This thought really got him thinking.

"Sebastian." The criminal spoke, looking up from the curled ball he had been sitting in. "Are you aware of the skin inking on your backside?" His head rested against the edge of the tub, eyes sulking and Irish accent thinking in his voice. He hadn't thought much about it. But now that he had, it was almost concerning. Was he drunk when he got it? Or did he get if for some painful reason, maybe? Maybe the person who had him hired before they met made him get it?  And why tiger eyes?

"Oh I used to hunt tigers before I got into sniping. " He began, wrapping a towel around his waist. His eyes looked through the other side of the mirror. "Well that and the girls downtown thought it'd be funny to get something to remind me of my stage name. But that was in my younger years I guess."

"Girls?" Jim grinned widely, "you never told me you were into girls!"

"No." Sebastian paused nervously, "I'm not into theses ones boss. They are just old friends. Co-workers I should say.."

Jim smile lowered. The radio continued playing, and Sebastian swayed out of the bathroom. "What about you?"  He called from the bedroom. Jim shrugged his shoulders and sank back into the water, pretending not to listen.

  
Of course Sebastian had a life before him. That was the awful part, not knowing. But they hardly ever talked...why shouldn't he have the right to know? They were friends weren't they? Jim ignored the question and instead hopped out to the bedroom. Sebastian was already dressed, but he didn't feel like work. No he'd much rather lay in bed all day than deal with those clients.

"Boss?" Sebastian asked, raising an eyebrow. Jim flopped across the bed, stretching out his wet limbs across the dry and comfortable side on the bed where Sebastian's spot was.

Sebastian gave a breath and left the room, deciding not to deal with pressing the issue even more.The boss was still very much naked, and on his side of the shared space. Right now, he didn't even want to think about what he was doing or about to do. Well. That was a lie, and they both knew it.

Shaking that image away, he headed over to the kitchen to grab his guns from across the table.

They would both end up being late for work today.


	2. Chapter 2

He had forgotten he had been staring even after they had left the car. Jim couldn't take his eyes off that tight hard ass, and even though sebastian's rear couldn't have been anymore sassier...God those hips were carved by the hand of God! Oh how they swayed, stretching out underneath the fabric of the dress pants that carved his stunning plump rear. And it was all his, all property of Jim. Or at least he liked to think so.

"Boss, this is Clarice Macfischk." He began, holding open the door to the conference room with a smile. "Macfischk, this is professor Jim Moriarty.

Mrs. Macfischk laughed as he spoke and handed over envelope quickly he reached out to shake hands. "OH please dear, do call me Claire."

Jim gulped together his gaping fish mouth and ignored the handshake. "Right, yes. We met over-"

"OH GOODNESS! Is that SEB-bast-tion?" A squeal echoed from down the inside the room, just as a brown headed woman in a white dress shot up from the table. All the other men that sat gathered around the table looked over, watching as she raced over, arms extended out for a hung.

"Eh..Irene. It's a ,uh, pleasure to see you here..?" He exclaimed, nervously. Catching an hateful eye from Jim as the woman before greeted him with a cheek to cheek kiss.

  
'It's been so long! you really should get out more!" Ms. Adler claimed with a sneaky smile. Her attention turned to Jim, eyes popping open with a wide gasp. "Oh..dear..Sebby, you'll have to do better than this." she smirked, placing her hands upon her hips. "He doesn't look man enough to tap that ass. What do you think?" She looked over to the sniper with a wink.

"Oh I assure you, I may be stick and bones but I've made him a real man." Jim scowled, biting his lip with a puff as Mrs. Macfischk gave a giggle. "Not like you could ever serve to please."

Sebastian stared blankly. "Boss, what are you talking abou-"

"Has he seen you dance yet?" Adler spoke once more, head nodding over it Jim. Sebastian face nearly froze with flush, and quickly he shook his head. That got the  curiousness going. Jim frowned a pout, tugging on his shirt sleeve and eyes lowering. "What does she mean sebast-"

"Hey tig-ger! Saw you grinding that rump onstage last night! Now that's some hot ass, sass cat!" Shouted some blond woman from behind as  she slipped into the room carrying a pot of coffee. The sniper blinked, watching as she slutty posed in a suggestive major as she refilled the coffee, sticking her skirted rear in the air just enough to see the hiked thong underneath the material.

Jim quickly watched, mouth gaping once again. "Who-h-whose hot ass? Excuse me!?"  
The woman smirked, as set the pot aside, strutting over to toy with Moran's loose tie. "Will I see you shaking that thing on stage soon? Mama's wanting some more me-OW!"

Jim froze, gasping and speechless. She left with a smirk, smacking his butt on way out. He managed to get his mouth closed and blink his widening eyes, but he was wordless again. Finally he shivered, and mumbled something quietly, tapping Sebastian on the shoulder. The client and Adler stared, Adler perhaps more smirking.

"Sebastian. A word in private.. now please."

Only moments later Jim ushered into the bathroom and shoved the sniper into the stalls. He gave a small huff and stomped his foot against the floor. Sebastian smirked. "Your so cute like that when your angry boss."

"Oh please! Spare me the flattery. " Jim breathed. "You know what you did wrong Sebastian."

"And are you jealous?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow, lips flattening. " just because I have a hobby and you don't know what to do with your life outside of work..and for your information-"

"Oh no don't you FYI me! Your supposed to be protecting me when your out there stripping and doing who knows what-" Sebastain rolled his eyes. "I'm not a prostite Jim. I don't sleep with strangers and I hella don't sell sex." 

"Like you've never had sex." Jim scoffed.

"I'm, not very much expirenced..."Sebastian eyed the floor tiles, scratching the back of his neck. "I told you. It's a hobby...And what's got you so worked up ey boss?"

"Give me a lap dance Moran!" The tiny criminal blurt out, race going red. Sebastian looked up, eyes widening. What just happened.. Was this really happening? And in a public bathroom?

Sebastian almost choked a laugh. "Boss..that's disgusting!"

"That's an ORDER." Jim spat out, sitting down top the toilet lid and crossing his legs.

"boss we are in a stall..I can't fucking just.."

"I don't pay you for nothing MORON." Jim slight snarled, his reddening face turning away. To the wall. Sebastian gave a sigh. What on earth was Jim thinking...oh bloody hell. It'd be cute to watch him squirm underneath right?

Jim spread his legs, watching as the sniper slowly spun around to unbutton his shirt, eyes gazing over his shoulder like a predator. Slowly, very slowly, he began to sway, sliding his shirt down his back as his fingers unfastened.

Jim shifted nervously, eyes focused on the light tanned skin of his back and a small awakening beginning to stir in his pants. Maybe this wasn't a good idea---

A rough and grumbling German sound escaped from the sniper lips just as he started undoing his tie. Jim gave a groan, hearing the sudden singsongy tune. Oh god. What. The fuck. "Sebastian what the ACTUAL FUCK are you doing!?!"

"I'm singing. Making music. This ain't a lap dance with out a song." The sniper smirked turning around and tossing his around Jim's neck as he swung a leg over his lap.

"Oh hell Sebastian..I am so going to kill you..."

The German song stopped, and suddenly Sebastian's eyes narrowed. Both of their cocks were bulging out well now, clear and visible as the light of day if not for the trousers that dented over them.

Jim looked away, flushing with embarrassment and shock. His eyes closed quickly and he bit his lip, very much dreading for asking such a mistake.

Sebastian, grinning, rubbed upon against him and purred, lips trailing over to his ear. "I'd like to see you try." He whispered, pressing a kiss to his cheek, hands roaming from his shoulders to grasp the small flattness of his chest.

Jim, gasping, gave a small shudder.

"Oh please Sebby, feel me there!"

Sebastian, chuckling with amusesment, lowered his hands to his stomach, tracing small circles. "I hope that's an order.." His voice teased.

"Yes, yes, yes, OH YES!" He purred, mouthing soft moans as Sebastian began working his tongue in licks and sucks around the apple of his thoat. Knees begining to buckle out he leaned back upon the seat and arched his back, letting the sniper press down his hips and lean forward.

"That's It..OH..oh! Right there.."  
Moran's strong hands lowered, one palming and gripping the clothed erection, the other rubbing his hips. Jim, still continued his squeals and threw his arms away from where they had been clutching at his side. Loosely, he wrapped them over his neck and dug his nails in the the blade of his shoulder.  
"Oh, just touch me there!"

"Yes! Beg for it boss... Beg for me!!"  
Claiming the small mouth of his and crushing their lips crushing together, the bottom of Jim's shirt yanks and rips quickly out from the buttons. Sebastian licked his lips and tilted back his head, growling a rough and needy moan. His fingers went ahead and tugged away at the pants, close to ripping off his zipper.

"UGH! God seb, good lord...you-" he breathed, tossing his head to the side and trembling. 'Oh, grr! I need you...I love you!! Kiss me again!!!"

Just a then, the door outside of the stalls creeped open and Jim let out a ferocious moan.

The two of them shushed, quickly clinging to each other like one would see shaggy and scoobydoo react in a chainsaw massacre murder house. Jim hitched a breathe, trying to study his breathing. But of course it's always hard when a man twice your size has a palm stuck between your sex hungry legs.

"God, Irene is such a bitch. Can you believe her?!"

Sebastian froze, trying not to move so desperately...

Jim's eyes grew wide. Then two heavily stared at each other, pupils dialated and face's pink. Oh no. They both knew what that stare meant.. The oh please tell me we aren't in the girls bathroom stare.

"But that Sebastian is one hell of a man! Mmm!" A loud feisty voice blurt out. Sebastian bit his lip, hands shaking. Jim winced, steadying himself from rocking.

"I tell you what! I am suprized that Jim hasn't bedded him yet."

"Is it true he's gay?"

Another voice gasped. "Oh no. Positively not."

"but did you see Sebastian? Oh he was loving it! All that attention...he's such a drama whore! And Jim! So much tension.."

"I thought the poor virgin was going to have a heart attack!"

It literally took all Jim had not to scream out bloody murder, even though technically he was just about to loose his V card when the groups of girls had walked in and disrupted.

Moments after they left, two sighed, standing up and letting out a groan of a oh good grief glad that's over.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day was, not so greatful. By the time had went to bed he had realized Sebastian had done off...well. The bastard wasn't coming to sleep with him like always.

Jim gave a sigh and clenched his pillow tightly against his chest, inhailing the sweet smell of his tiger.  
The next morning, he had awoke. Sure enough, there was his sniper, body spread and clinging to the sheets, muscles outstretched and flexing as Jim's wicked fingers trailed their tickling nails across the bare skin of his back. Jim smiled. Who knew what Sebastian would be dreaming of.

Sebastian's lashes fluttered, mouth opening with a yawn as he sat up to stretch. Jim's smile disappeared, realizing he was getting up to leave. Panicking, he shot a hand out to his arm. When he found Sebastian had shoved him away, Jim gave a small whine and pushed him back to the mattress, toppling his body over to pin him down.

"Boss, get the fuck off!" He grumbled, fighting against him in attempts to push him away. However it didn't last for long, when Jim had finally straddled ontop, Sebastian's eyes grew wide. "You-"

"That's right baby." Jim breathed. "All for you. I'm done hiding."  
Sebastian took a very look pause, face burning red. "How. The. Hell."

"I don't understand." Jim's nose shrunk, mouth pouting with confusion.  "that was a confession. I'm confessing. Ya know? That I love you?"

"No." Sebastian smirked, and made one of his very famous amused looks. "Bloody hell, I already know that sir. I'm just..wow. How the fucking fuck did you get naked so fast there boss?" he grinned greatly and softly reached behind to brush his hands across his rear.

"It's easy when your so desperate, now isn't it?" Jim murmmered, eyes closing and neck leaning in to whisper, just barely whisper to the point where his lush Irish voice was softened. "I've been craving your cock for days and mmm honey, I wanna you to be my first."

"Oh god." With that, Sebastian grabbed and flipped him over, lifting Jim's legs up wide apart up in the air, lips busy capturing kisses to his mouth. Jim's words had worked like magic, as through the material of his briefs oh he marvelously hard.   
Though as eager as Jim was to get boned, Sebastian's kisses seemed to only increase. This was a delightful surprise. Jim had always thought if anything sexual had occurred in their relationship, Sebastian would be anything but sweet. Jim was very much enjoying this attention. Purring, his eyes closed and he rolled his head to the side.

Sebastian grinned, nuzzling his face into the pit of his neck and shoulder, tongue and teeth soon playing at his ear. "MORAN!" Jim gave a yelp, legs squirming and back arching up at the sudden sensation. Sebastian's arms wrapped around him.

"Boss. I think am in love with you as well." he pressed a kiss to his neck and sighed. "You drive me positively mad. You are so weird and I love it.

"YOU are the weird one, Bastie." Jim wriggled underneath with a small groan, eyes closed tightly but then blinking open as his body stilled. His lips parted slightly, watching as Sebastian adjusted over and stared widely at him, mouth a little gaping and lids lowering.

Their eyes met, and Jim's heart leapt greatly as his lips pressed together with a tiny gulp. "I meant that." Sebastian murmmered, kissing his nose with a smile.

"Again." Jim whispered, his whole body weakening, and nearly melted in the sniper's hands.  "Say that AGAIN." His words nearly growled the next statement. 

"I love you." The words's ushered silkily along his skin as a pair of hands smuggled away from his back, tickling his ribs and sides. Yelling, a hand shot out and smacked him across the face. "The fuck-"

"Christ Moran, your an idiot! Don't you know I fucking adore you?!"  
Sebastian smirked. "Shut up and kiss me."  
Jim gave a great gasp in return as Sebastian's hands now wandered down to his lower leg area and firmly cupped his cock into his palm. That mouth was quickly claimed as their tongues dipped inside one another and their lips moved with rhythm.

Sebastian, pulling away, licked his lips and wiped off the strand of salvia between them.  
"We should be getting off to work."  He huffed.  
"Bastie?" Jim looked up with wide and thoughtful eyes.

"Hm? Sebastian frowned, burying his face in between his neck and shoulder and nuzzling as he had done earlier. His hand wrapped over the bare shoulder lying underneath and began to play with Jim's messy uncombed hair. Jim turned his head and perked his lips, making one of his extraordinary sassy faces.  
"I wanna see you dance Bastie." 

"Whatever you say boss." Sebastian gave a smile and nuzzled their noses together. Jim closed his eyes and sang happily. "Yay!"

  
Sebastian's thoughts were busy daydreaming all day. They were so so in love and he couldn't stop thinking about his adorable little vicious boss. He nearly had to remind himself to say focused and keep track of the targets so he was careful not to miss.   
Right at the end of the day, after his final shot he had gotten a call early from the boss.  "Hi." Jim's voice seemed bright and eager. He had still been at the office, waiting for Sebastian to pick him up. His knees crossed underneath the table as he leaned back and buried himself in his chair behind his desk.

"When." Sebastian inhaled.  
"Now."  
As soon as those few words were spoken, he dropped everything he was doing and rushed over to Jim. The two met with an embrace, sebastin's arms arms around Jim's waist and Jim tiptoeing up to greet with with a kiss.

The two took off to an out of town club, one that Jim had never stepped foot. The club ran a strip joint next door called "Pussycats" and as soon as Jim heard that title he automatically made a connection to the sniper's nickname tiger. But it wasn't the reason why Sebastian was famous. Out of 27 girls who where employed there, Sebastian was the only male stripper.

As a crowd began to gather, rumo ring whispers that the tiger was back and finally onstage again, Jim took seat, reserving himself in the front row and daring to growl at anyone who tired to nudge his shoulder to ask him to move for a better view. Sebastian was back stage, dressing himself up in his famous skin tight leather pants. Underneath, he decided to wear something special for the occasion. He thought Jim would like it but...would pink lacy lingerie panties be too much for on stage? It was very kinky, so who knows how much he needed to show.

He double checked himself in the mirror, breathing heavily. Oh damn he was nervous!  
However he had to suck it up. Jim would be cheering him on. But were the panties really too much? Jim would probably think of him as a freak. But he what should he wear? Maybe just regular boxers?

One of the strippers called out for him just as that, and he gave up and headed out to the stage.  As soon as he saw Jim's face peeking up in the crowd, he was more than ready.

The music started playing and Sebastian took a step forward, shyly undoing the first button of his shirt and loosening his tie a little. His hips shifted from side to side, and slowly he turned around and let the shirt drop, the skin of his back available for all to see.    
The women in the crowd screamed, but Jim's open gasping mouth kept quiet. When he turned around, their eyes made contact. Without thinking, he held out a hand and helped Jim onstage and held him by the hips.

"Moran, what are you doing?!" Jim whispered a snarl, even though he was secretly pleased with the way their hips were pressed together and grinding.  
"Teaching you how to dance. Can you strip for tiger, my kitten?" He smiled and stroked his arm. Jim let out a strange mewling sound, giving in to the beat and taking off his vest and jacket. The crowd went wild, jaws dropping at at the side.

It went on for a whole hour. Yet somehow, even as plenty of tens and twenties where tossed on stage, someone from the audience watched with a smirk silently clapping with amusement and a fake smile as the act came to a close.


End file.
